howling to the moon
by imperfect156
Summary: Rose has many problums in her life but when she get put in a insanity institue she trys to excape will she make it and who does she met.........


Howling moom :chapter one the begining

The bars are hard and cold the cells are hard and cold everything in a insanity institute is white hard and cold. I am tired of being here. I don't belong. The things I have seen, were never meant to be seen by anyone. I see them every day. demons Yes life has given me the power to see the things that should not be seen by humans. that's why I am not human. Demons have all different parts. Some are beautiful others are two different pieces of animals, like experiments. I even see them in here. A Insanity institute. They should not be here. They find there way in from the doors people open they are in the back round always watching once there chance comes they take it. No matter how much medication the give me they don't go away. I need to get out soon. But I don't know how. I know there is several doors that go in and out. they have card locks and guards at every door. No windows in the cells and I am in a straight jacket cant get any harder then that. Well, in the passed few years I know how to get the jacket off. And they still don't know how I get it off but they will never understand they diagnose me with something they cant explain. I hate humans. I have not seen the sun in two years. Or the moon. The moon is what I really like, I cant see those who are fallowing me. And yes there are people that like to track me. I miss running in the wind, seeing the moon. Tracking my food by moon light. I have great eye sight and since of smell. I love the night were reality cant find me. But it cant help me this time. I need to get out of here.

I am what u might call a werewolf. And I am not your everage werewolf I do not turn every full moon. Silver bullets don't kill me. My skin is harder then cement. Silly humans think they have a chance against us. We are bigger, and stronger. I was with a pack. my fathers name was howl to the moon. A midnight colored wolf. Alfa of are pack. My mother was sweet flower.

Running as fast as I can I was in the front I am the fastest in my herd. I have the speed of my mother. And the strength of my father. A was built to run and fight nothing could hold me back. I looked back and saw my mother fall. I stop out of instenct. My mother was running for two. Ya I had a brother or sister on the way. She was caught in a net. That was brining the fire to my eyes, man was not suppose to hunt us. We were made to hunt them. I turn my hole body around and bolted to the chocolate colored wolf and her blue eyes gaze back at me, helpless I can see the strangth in them but also pity. Not for her but I think it was for me. Telling me to go back. I did not listen. I ran and jumped over her to the man behind her. He was not expecting me to jump that high I landed right on top of him I turned. I did a 360 with my head and realized there were 5 men keeping her down. I turned to my left and gazed at the three men standing there speechless they must have seen the pain and chaos in my eyes they turned and ran. Stupid humans. I turn to my right ready for a fight. I lunched at the man farthest away. My teeth must have came in contact with his throat. The blood trickled down his throat. The smell of it was delouses. It was not time to eat so I snapped out of it. Turned and pulled the net off my mother "run mom run" she turned around to face me and I can tell she was not going to leave me. "protect the pack mother go with dad" I can hear the foot steps of more people coming. "now" I barked at her and took a snap at her face. I was going to get in big trouble when I get home I thought. She flinched and ran I turned to face the man behind me they had a net ready I got about half way throw my turn when they throw the net on me I was still full of adrenaline. I turn and twisted and bit a hole in the net and bit the man next to me. He yelp with surprise then pain. I laughed, silly humans don't test a werewolf twice your size. I ran In the back of are pack of 20 or 21. I bit a human every now and then getting to close. We were picking up speed. And now that I think about it I saw the same man in the back round. Never really paid attation to him. But he was in a black cape, with his hood on so I did not see his face. The pack stopped out of no were I ran up to the front. I did not see my parents

"were is my mother and father" I said with command

"they heard something and told us to stay here and they ran ahead" said a blond wolf named jessica

"thank you" I turned and ran ahead till I was stopped by a voice that was like melting gold

"I would stay here if I were you" I turned around

" and why do you say that" I would have smacked him down about questioning my actions. But he was the one my mother and father picked out for me.

" they told all of us to stay" he said

" well you do not role over me so back down before you get yourself in trouble"

" don't say I didn't tell you so "

"back down now" I said with venom in my words. I might be a girl but I am bigger and stronger then any one except my dad. He turn his head and bowed. This is showing he is giving up. I turned around and I ran forward I ran about a half a mile till I saw my parents.

"mother, father why r u out" I shut me mouth I saw my parents. There were demons every where. my parents could not see them. I saw them but they were eveywere. I ran to them but I was to late. " run mother run" I said it seems like I said that to much today. She looked at me with fear in her eyes. And nodded, she turned and ran for the heard I looked at dad he was on the ground. I ran for the demon that was on him jumped and about half way throuw the jump he disappeared before I hit the ground. I turned and saw all the demons were walking back words. They better be scared. They all disappeared. I looked at my father and saw that he was on the ground.

"father are you ok"

"Rose you must carry on with my job" he said in his weak voice.

" no father no you will live" I said starting to cry

"I true leader knows when there done, and my time is up."

"no father"

"good bye Rose I will always love you"

" father, good bye" I said reluctant

"help your mother" he said as he drew his last breath

"I will father I love you good bye" I was crying now

"I will always love you and your mother." then he was gone

Chapter 2 life without

And well my mother though I needed some human help with my fathers death. She was wronge they sent me here. I have not seen her in two years. So I have to break out of here I don't know how long it would be if I shifted to my wolf form, for them to trankulis me and then they will see what I am. Also I don't know if I can brake throw 7 walls.I guess I will have to try. I need to get back with my herd. I miss my mothers blue eyes. And I have to lead my herd. And Find a werewolf that can lead my herd with me.

Jill is coming down the hall. She is the only one that vists this side of the institut. She delivers food. I don't ever talk to her but she trys to make a coversation with me sometimes. She is a little small for the average person. Long thin black hair. She has to be in her 40's. she is thin and like every thing else here she is wereing a white coat. brown eyes, they look tiered. she must have been up the hole night. Something is bothering her I wonder what it is.

"here rose, breckfest." she said werey

"whats wrong" I said in a little voice. She looked up with surprise. I told you I never talk to her.

"um nothing I need to trouble you with you have your own problems to take care of." she said a little reluctant

"whats wrong" I said a little bit louder. She looked in my eyes and I wander what she saw.

"my mother died last night" she said starting to tear up. She trys to wip it away before I saw it.

"and you loved her very much didn't you" I said my voice giving her no pitty. Staying little and qiute.

"yes" she said reluctant to tell me any more.

" tell me about her." I said in a calm voice

"no its nothing" she said trying to brush it off like nothing.

"tell me"

"ok ok she was a good woman. Tall thin and had dark black hair. She loved everything she was the best mom ever." she looked up from the food she was handing me. The plat was shaking I took it before she dropped it.

" I know talking about deaths don't always help, they don't for me. You just need someone to understand what your going throw you need some person I your life. I understand" she looked surprised I know I hit something I there by saying it and I hope it will help her now were almost in the same boat. But my dad died and well he was a shapeshiffter. I don't think her mom was. One way to figer out if someone is something else is if they have blue eyes. She looked like she under stood what I was thinking.

" I know you don't belong here" she said really quite

" I am glade someone thinks the same thing" I said sarcastically

" I do I understand" right no one can understand

" I will help you, you will see" and she stood up.. I heard a little thunk I looked down. It was her card the one that opens all the doors she kicked it under my cell. I keeped my head down. "thank you" I said just quite enough for her to here.

'' oops that can get anyone anywhere in here better make sure It does not land in the wrong hands" she said smiling" leave it on top of the door when u get to the outside."

"thank you"

" no thank you, you helped me realize everything I needed to now it is my turn to help you. O and I will try to turn off all the lights and make a disatrion. You are leaving tonight" she said with a smile she walked away. What if this was a trap. Then she can tell everyone and when the light goes off there could be guards every where. Waiting for me. I guess I will take the chance I cant get any lower then this.

******************************************************************

Its dinner time Jill comes in again and says nothing except "10 min." I have the card but I don't know how she gets throw the doors with out it o well I don't care. I know there were trees everywere when I first came here. I wonder if they are still there. About 8 min. latter I heard all the guards running to the other side of the institut then the light went out. that's my cue. I cut a rip in the straight jacket with my nail (another really cool wolf thing) and riped my way out grabed the card off the floor were I put it put my arm through the metal bars and scand the card on the lock. Waiting for the beep and a green light to come on was the worset thing to wait for. This might not. "beep" my thoughts were interrupted by a beep and a green light. "yes" I said to myself I ran down the white hall and stoped at the door a nomal person would not be able to see in the darkness I ran the card over the next lock on the door. "beep" green light yes. I opened the door and there were two ways to go I did not know witch so I took a chance and picked the right hall. I think that was the wrong way about half way down I bumped into some one and the weren't in white. Witch meant he was a guard. Shoot! "hey what are u doing here" and his hand went to his gun. "get back know!" I have a short temper. And that ticked me off, big time. "what do you want me to go"

"back now or else i will shoot you" he said. You can tell he was scared

" try it I dare you" a second latter I was looking down at him. Twice his size. The hall way was short. My head almost hit the roof and my sholders hit each side if the hall. He was speechless I snapped at him. And I heard other guards running down the same way. So I turned and ran as fast as I could down the hall. I came to the door were I started. And turn left then I saw it the arrow that said "emergency exit" sweet a short cut I ran out that door. There were still trees yes then the syrens came. I ran into the forest. Diging trees I can hear the dogs they are using to track me. I was breathing hard. Tripping over roots. Missing trees but I was free. No one can stop me. Now i need to go back to orogen were my last family was found by man. I am in californa that's going to be a long run. If I can find a map I might be able to be faster but right now I am tierd I need to stop I have not ran in so long it hearts my musclies to be I wolf form. And I don't hear any deer I can eat. I keep running and running about 7 miles out my musclies hert and I was hungry. There was a small town that I can stop at.

Chapter 3 what's going on

I am entering the county lines. I change into my human form. Walking down the highway. Cars come and go each looking at me. Wondering what the hell I am doing. it's a small town. Not many people here. Maybe I can find a place to rest I don't have any money. So it looks like I have to sleep in the woods tonight. I look around there are starting to be more cars. And houses built closer together. There is a patch of open space I can run in the woods and change to my wolf form. These humans have it so good. I wish I could just. "hey you watch out" my thouts were interrupted. I turn around to see a man pointing to the road to my left. I looked to the same direction. There was a car about to run me over. And all I could think of was yes I am free once and for all. In the windshield I saw myself smile. I must be crazy………………..

*************************************************************

The blackness was great I must be died. Time had no meaning to me now. But I started to get my head back. There is extra room right now. That must mean I am not died. I start to try to move but it was hard something was around my waist and across my chest .a seat belt. I have not been in a car in so long I forgot how soft it was. I could feel the v8 engine it just accord to me that I should not be in a car. I jumped up but the seat belt locked and knocked the wind out of me. My eyes were wide open. I look around and I see a man about my age. Taller, thin, and has black hair that go's about to his ears. Nice biceps on his arm. He was beautiful. He was drive acting as if I had not moved. I tried to compose myself. Before he looked over. I looked in the side merrier and tride to fix my notted black hair. "hello" he said in a calm voice never looking off the road. "hello" I siad my voice shacky. "may I know what's going on?"

"well you were hit by a car and some people wanted to take you to the hospital. But seeing you're, never mind. I thought it would be a little better if maybe I take you to my house. Unless you have a home that would be better?"

"no, I have no home here." I said in a sad voice.

"great so u can stay with me" he said happily. Why was he so happy?

"um sure." I said questioningly

"if that is ok with you?" well I don't know going to someones house that I don't know and he knows something about me I did not tell him. And now that he is looking at me I see his blue eyes. " ya please I need a place to stay"

"will u be staying long?" he said joy full

" um ya I think I have to" he has blue eyes and he is gorgies.(blue eyes mean you are a werewolf remember)" Great so you will go to school?"

" um I guess" I said that sounded scary

" don't be scared it will be fun u will be going to the same school as me" he sounded excited. At least I know one person. He drove for about 25miles with no conversation going on. we drove till the died end and took a dirt road. " you live kind a far out don't you?"

"ya" he said we drove into the drive way it was a big two story house and it had a pond. And around the pound was flowers. The side walk that leads to the house goes straight to the front door and it goes accros the pond on a bridge. We walked in him holding the door for me and I look in and it looks just like the houses in the movies with all the nice paintings and everything is clean. Also the steare well is kind a curve with like 40 steps. He was


End file.
